The Boy Who Cried Fairy
by Sangha
Summary: Kuroko kecil mempercayai para peri, namun tak pernah sekali pun mereka mengunjunginya. Padahal Kuroko sudah menyiapkan sesuatu.


**.**

**The Boy Who Cried Fairy**

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

**.**

Waktu itu adalah tepat sepuluh hari setelah ulangtahun Kuroko yang kelima, ibunya yang memiiki senyuman sejuk seperti embun pagi untuk pertama kali menceritakan dongeng sebelum tidur padanya.

Kuroko kecil dengan semangat menaiki ranjang dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut bermotif _teddy bear_. Sang ibu mengambil tempat disisinya, membelai surai biru langit Kuroko yang memandang langit-langit kamar.

Kemudian beliau melantunkan nada-nada fantasi, menjerat Kuroko hingga ia mampu melihat pelangi. Bagaimana peri bersayap ada di sekitarmu, membentuk dunia dibantu sayap-sayap kecil mereka. Mereka membantu anak burung belajar terbang, membuat pelangi dan tetes embun yang indah. Mereka tak butuh pakaian berkilau, atau makanan enak, atau bahkan uang (yang menurut Kuroko tidak bisa dipisahkan dengan apapun). Cukup dengan senyumanmu, maka para peri akan tertawa.

"_Sesederhana itukah hidup mereka?"_ Kuroko kecil membatin.

Hingga kemudian ibunya berkata bahwa di dunia ini setiap orang diciptakan dengan kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Seperti peri yang begitu mungil namun diciptakan dengan sayap. Mereka saling membantu hingga mampu melakukan hal yang hebat. Karena itu Kuroko juga harus memiliki teman seperti peri-peri kecil itu.

Malam itu Kuroko memimpikan peri air, yang merangkai embun di sarang laba-laba. Kuroko mengingat ibunya.

Sejak saat itu Kuroko menyukai peri. Teman-temannya bilang peri itu tidaklah nyata. Dan ketika ia bertanya pada ibu, beliau terkekeh sembari mengusap surai biru langitnya.

"Hanya jika Tetsuya-_kun_ percaya."

Kuroko mempercayai para peri. Ia mengumpulkan segala sesuatu tentang peri, menggambar peri (terutama peri air yang ia gambar berwajah cantik dengan rambut panjang dan gaun biru langit), dan mencari peri diantara bunga-bunga sambil membawa makanan (karena kata ibunya dia harus membawa sesuatu sebagai lambang kepercayaan). Hingga tanpa sadar ia menjauh dari teman-temannya, tidak peduli dengan perkataan mereka bahwa Kuroko melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Suatu ketika anak-anak nakal merusak gambar perinya. Kuroko kecil berlari pulang dengan wajah sembab dan kertas gambar yang sudah tak berbentuk, kemudian memeluk ibunya.

"Nanti Tetsuya-_kun_ bisa membuatnya lagi bersama ibu. Sekarang berhentilah menangis, para peri akan sedih melihat Tetsuya-_kun_ bersedih."

Ajaibnya Kuroko berhenti menangis.

"Tapi kenapa Tetsuya tidak pernah melihat mereka, bu?"

Ibunya menatap Kuroko dengan senyuman, "Semua orang hidup dengan rahasia, para peri juga begitu."

.

Waktu itu kira-kira sebulan sebelum ulangtahun Kuroko yang kesembilan, ibunya meninggal dunia.

Hujan lebat mengguyur pemakaman dan Kuroko membiarkan dirinya kebasahan. Anak itu mulai bertanya-tanya pada peri air apakah para peri bersedih atas kepergian ibunya sehingga hujan diturunkan dengan begitu deras.

Tapi peri juga punya rahasia, jadi Kuroko maklum jika mereka tak pernah memberinya jawaban. Kuroko tetap mempercayai peri sama seperti ia mempercayai ibunya.

Kuroko tumbuh dan tumbuh bersama dengan akal pikirannya. Perlahan-lahan dunia fantasi bertindihan dengan kejamnya dunia nyata. Sangat menyakitkan disaat keberadaannya terkadang tidak dirasakan orang lain, dan daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah menjadikan dirinya sasaran empuk untuk dikerjai.

Selama itu Kuroko tetap tersenyum, berharap para peri juga ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Setiap hari, dalam doanya Kuroko terus berharap para peri mau membagi rahasianya pada Kuroko.

Sekali saja, Kuroko ingin melihat peri. Sekali saja.

Sekarang Kuroko sudah sebelas tahun, dan dirinya tetap menggambar peri-peri ditemani sebungkus _maibou—_siapa tahu peri tiba-tiba datang.

"Hei, anak aneh!"

Salahnya memilih lapangan basket untuk bersantai. Ia lupa kalau anak-anak yang sering mengganggunya menggemari tempat itu. Mereka ada tiga, Kuroko jelas kalah dalam apapun.

"Hei, bodoh! Aku bicara padamu!"

Kuroko segera membereskan peralatan mengambarnya. Namun belum sempat melangkah, tubuh kecilnya dihadang oleh anak-anak itu. Anak yang membentaknya dan punya rambut berwarna abu-abu—Haizaki, kalau tidak salah—merebut dengan kasar buku gambar Kuroko bersama dengan alat gambarnya yang jatuh berserakan.

"Ja-jangan!"

Mereka tertawa melihat Kuroko yang begitu tak berdaya.

"Uh, gambarmu jelek! Lebih bagus melihatnya rusak."

"Hentikan!"

Kuroko berusaha meraih gambarnya namun dua teman Haizaki menahan pergerakannya.

"To-tolong!"

"Siapa yang mau menolong anak aneh sepertimu, ha?! Dasar lemah! Hahahaha…"

Mereka tertawa sementara hati Kuroko remuk redam.

"_Ibu…"_

"Peri? Kau menggambar peri? Seperti perempuan! Ahahaha… menjijikkan sekali!"

"_Tolong… ibu…"_

Kertas gambarnya dijatuhkan, Haizaki mengangkat kaki, bersiap untuk—

"Tidak! Jangan!"

—terlambat.

Haizaki mengotori peri air Kuroko yang cantik, menginjak kemudian merobek-robeknya sementara Kuroko meronta dan berteriak dengan sia-sia.

"Dengar, cengeng," Haizaki menjambak rambutnya, Kuroko berteriak perih, "Kau percaya peri, kan? Sekarang dimana mereka?"

Ada dentuman kecil di hatinya.

"_Tidak…"_

"Apa mereka mau menolongmu, hah?!"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"_Tidak…"_

"Peri itu tidak ada, bodoh! Dasar menjijikkan!"

_Peri itu tidak ada, bodoh! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh_—perkataan Haizaki menggema dalam pikirannya.

Dulu, Kuroko terpedaya oleh keindahan nada yang dilantunkan ibunya. Tentang para peri bersayap yang akan tertawa melihat senyumannya. Ia sudah sebelas tahun sekarang, seharusnya Kuroko mulai berpikir.

Apakah peri benar-benar ada?

Kuroko mulai menangis saat ketiga anak itu mendorongnya secara bergantian, melakukan gerakan mengoper satu sama lain hingga tubuh lemahnya terjatuh dan lecet dimana-mana. Semakin keras Kuroko menangsi maka semakin keras tawa Haizaki dan temannya.

"_Tetsuya sudah percaya, tapi peri tidak mau muncul."_

Anak sebelas tahun harusnya sudah belajar untuk berpikir realistis.

"_Kalau begitu Tetsuya akan berhenti untuk percaya."_

"Hee… ada apa ini?"

Empat kepala menoleh bersamaan hanya untuk menemukan seorang anak bersurai ungu yang memakai kaos merah bergambar _power_ _rangers_. Umur mereka mungkin sepantaran namun tinggi anak itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal.

"Sepertinya kalian sedang bersenang-senang."

"Kau mau ikut campur, hah?!" Haizaki berkata lantang, mendongak menantang si rambut ungu.

"Kamu membuat dia menangis, kamu keterlaluan…"

"Tahu apa kau?!"

Haizaki dengan marah berusaha meninju si ungu, namun dengan cepat anak itu menangkap tangan Haizaki dan memelintirnya hingga dia meringis sakit.

"Pergi sana."

Teman-teman Haizaki berlari meninggalkan Kuroko yang terbengong-bengong dengan air mata yang hampir kering.

"Lep—askan, bodoh!" Haizaki meronta sia-sia.

"Jangan buat dia menangis lagi!"

Anak berambut ungu kemudian melepas Haizaki, membiarkannya berlari sambil mengumpat dan meneriakkan _"Aku akan membalasmu!" _berulang-ulang.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Kuroko mendongak, mata biru langitnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris ungu penuh kepolosan, "I-iya, terima kasih…"

Bocah ungu itu menatapnya dengan pandangan malas sekaligus polos, "Sama-sama. Namaku Murasakibara Atsushi." Ia menyodorkan tangannya yang panjang, dan Kuroko menjabatnya dengan takut-takut.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Kuro-_chin_!" Murasakibara berseru senang. "Kuro-_chin_ sedang apa disini?"

Atensi Kuroko beralih pada gambarnya yang rusak parah. Tidak seperti dulu, kali ini ia membiarkannya teronggok disana, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

Kuroko kecewa.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa, Murasakibara-_kun_. Aku mau pulang…"

Kuroko mengusap jejak air mata dengan lengan kaosnya yang berwarna oranyebergambar kelinci. Siku dan lututnya perih akibat terjatuh tadi. _"Ayah pasti marah." _Batinnya sendu.

"Sampai jumpa, Murasakibara-_kun_, sekali lagi terimakasih…" Kuroko membungkuk, berterimakasih dengan tulus. Ia memeluk peralatan gambar dan _maibou-_nya, kemudian berjalan perlahan dengan wajah murung.

"_Ibu… ada seseorang yang menolong Tetsuya… apakah para peri yang menyuruhnya?"_

Walau ia bersikeras untuk melupakan peri, namun dalam hatinya kepercayaan Kuroko tak mudah untuk sirna.

"Apakah itu _maibou_?"

Kuroko berhenti melangkah, kemudian berbalik dan menemukan Murasakibara menatap tertarik pada makanan yang ia bawa.

Kuroko melirik _maibou_. _"Mana mungkin peri datang. Mereka tak pernah datang."_ Pikirnya.

"_Nee_, Kuro-_chin_, apakah itu _maibou_?" ulang si ungu.

Biru muda mengangguk, "Iya. Murasakibara-_kun_ mau?"

"Mau…" Murasakibara kemudian menarik tangan Kuroko hingga yang bersangkutan jatuh terduduk bersamanya.

"Aku suka _maibou._"

Ia membuka bungkus _maibou_, "Kuro-_chin_ mau?" tanyanya dengan nada tak rela, membuat Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tidak, semuanya untuk Murasakibara-_kun_."

Dengan itu Murasakibara melahap _maibou_ ditemani Kuroko yang terus menatapnya.

"Murasakibara-_kun_ kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah—_nyam_—lalu melihat Kuro-_chin_ diganggu—_nyam_—"

Pandangan anak itu jatuh pada gambar Kuroko yang rusak, "Kuro-_chin_ suka peri?"

_Eh_?

Mata Kuroko membulat, "Mu-Murasakibara-_kun_ suka peri?!" baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan anak yang tidak mengejek gambarnya.

Murasakibara mengangguk, "Aku suka peri air."

"Aku juga!" mata biru Kuroko berbinar, namun tak lama kemudian redup kembali, "Tapi… Murasakibara-_kun_, apa peri benar-benar ada?"

Si bocah ungu menelan maibou terakhirnya. Langit mulai berubah oranye seperti warna kaos Kuroko. Murasakibara memandangi awan berbentuk kura-kura.

"Hanya jika Kuro-_chin_ percaya."

Kuroko mematung.

"_Hanya jika Tetsuya-_kun_ percaya."_

Entah itu karena perkataan Murasakibara yang mirip perkataan ibunya, ataukah karena senyuman Murasakibara yang untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko lihat, tapi relung hatinya terasa hangat.

"…Terimakasih, Murasakibara-_kun_."

"Terimakasih juga untuk _maibou_-nya, Kuro-_chin_."

Murasakibara menepuk kepala Kuroko, kemudian mengelus surai biru langitnya dengan begitu lembut. Perlahan-lahan, halus sekali, hingga Kuroko merasa mengantuk.

"Murasakibara-_kun_…" Kuroko menguap, matanya terasa berat, "… tiba-tiba aku mengan…tuk."

Kuroko limbung, kemudian jatuh ke pangkuan Murasakibara yang masih terus mengelus kepalanya.

"Tidurlah, Kuro-_chin_…"

Tangan besar Murasakibara berpindah pada siku Kuroko yang terluka, mengusapnya pelan. Kemudian dari sana tercipta serbuk yang berkilauan indah seperti kerlip bintang. Dengan ajaib luka Kuroko menghilang tak berbekas. Berpindah ke lutut Kuroko yang lecetnya lebih parah, Murasakibara melakukan hal yang sama.

Kuroko tertidur dengan lelapnya, melewatkan senyuman tulus dari Murasakibara.

"Terimakasih sudah percaya."

_Bukankah setiap peri punya rahasia?_

.

.

**Finite**

**.**


End file.
